1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) media in a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of the Related Art
In HDDs, a magnetic head is disposed over a magnetic media. The magnetic head reads from, and writes data to, the magnetic media. The magnetic head has a surface, referred to as an air bearing surface (ABS), facing the magnetic media. As the magnetic media moves, air exerts a pressure on the ABS and pushes the magnetic head away from the magnetic media. The magnetic head is formed on a slider, which is coupled to a suspension. The suspension exerts a counter force that, when considered in concert with the moving media, ensures the magnetic head is disposed a predetermined distance from the magnetic media during operation.
PMR has been used to increase the areal recording density of magnetic storage media. A PMR media stack generally includes a substrate, several magnetic layers, one or more exchange control layers, a capping structure and a carbon overcoat layer. The signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of a PMR media stack can be quite high.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved PMR media with reduced noise.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation. It is to be understood that all drawings are not to scale.